Personal Servant
by Cyrox
Summary: A Lance\Kitty fic. Lance becomes Kitty's personal servant for the day.


Personal Servant

Dr.M

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men Evolution.

Lance was in his room, thinking about what he usually thinks about, Kitty. The problem was that the other Brotherhood members always tended to get in his way whenever he tried something. Then Pietro came over to him.

"Hey Lance." Pietro said. "Wanna play torture the X-geeks?"

"No thanks." Lance said.

"Your loss." Then Pietro dashed out of the room. Lance started to think of a way to impress Kitty, then he came up with the perfect idea.

"I've got it." Lance said as a light bulb flashed above his head. "And tomorrow I'm getting the lights fixed." The next Saturday he got up at 6:00 A.M., which is four hours earlier then the average Brotherhood sleeping time on a Saturday, and walked all the way to the X-mansion. He knocked on the door and Scott answered it.

"Hello, is the young beautiful Kitty Pryde home?" Lance asked.

"She's sleeping, go away!" Scott said as he closed the door in his face.

"Sure is grouchy in the morning." Lance thought. "More than usual." Then Lance went to the back door.

"Good thing the professor always keeps a spare key under the mat of the back door." Lance said to himself. "It's amazing what you can learn from X-geeks who can't keep their mouth's shut." Then Lance used the key to get into the mansion and headed over to the kitchen. And he locked all entrances to the kitchen so the X-men wouldn't bother him. Then he took out some eggs and started frying them, then he popped two pieces of bread into the toaster. Then he took out two oranges and squeezed the juice out of them into a glass. Then he placed the eggs and toast on a plate and put a little parsley on the plate too. Then Lance put the plate and glass onto a tray and took it up to Kitty's room. He entered and noticed that she was just waking up.

"Good morning Kitty." He said. "I hope you like breakfast in bed."

"Lance, like what are you doing here?" Kitty asked.

"All day today, I'm gonna by your personal servant."

"That's amazing, but what about the others?"

"Don't worry about my comrades, I told them I went out for the day, they probably won't care where I am."

"Okay." Then Kitty tried one of the eggs Lance had prepared for her. "Like this is so good. I didn't know you could cook like that."

"You have too with the company I'm with."

Then Rogue walked into the room. Now she had just taken a shower, so she was wearing a towel around her and went to the closet to get her clothes.

"Kitty have you seen my... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkk!" Rogue said as she saw Lance in their room.

"That's my cue to leave." Lance said as he leaped out of the window as Rogue threw a lamp at him.

"And if I see ya again, I'll tie an anvil around your neck and throw you to the bottom of the deepest ocean!"

Later on, all of the X-men were at the breakfast table and Lance followed Kitty there. He then pulled her seat out, dusted the top of it, and then he pushed it in as Kitty sat down.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asked.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm working as Kitty's personal servant." Lance said.

"And why should I let you get work for her?"

"Hey I promise I won't dress her, or help her shower."

"And besides Scott." Kitty said. "I don't like need you watching out for me like all the time."

"And I won't cause any trouble."

"Speak for yourself." Rogue said as she entered. "Playboy here saw me in a towel."

"Hey, I didn't know you were entering." Lance said, to defend himself.

"He does have a point Rogue." Kitty said.

"Well I don't expect men in my room." Rogue said.

"It's my room too!"

"Enough." The Professor said. "The incident wasn't really Lance's fault. And I'll let him stay for now."

"I never thought I'd say it, but thanks." Lance said. "I'll treat Kitty better then I'd treat my little sister, that is if I had one." Then the Lance and the X-men left, except for Scott, who was furious at the Professor's decision.

"Why are you letting him stay?" Scott asked. "He doesn't belong here!"

"He's a mutant Scott and all mutants belong here." The Professor said. "Besides maybe he'll be influenced by our good nature."

Later on, Kitty headed over to the TV, then Lance dusted the couch and gave her the remote. Then Kitty turned on the TV and checked what was on.

"Here, I'll change the channel for you." Lance said as he took the remote and started flipping through the channels.

"That's like very cool of you Lance." Kitty said.

"Hey, just doing my job." Then he stopped on a channel that Kitty wanted to watch and gave her an extra pillow.

Lunch time came around and Lance went into the kitchen. He took out some lettuce, cucumber, green pepper, and salad dressing and made a perfect salad. Then he took a diet soda from the fridge. He placed the salad and the cola on a tray and brought it over to Kitty. Kitty took a bite of the salad and liked it just as much as the breakfast he made for her.

Later on, Kitty went up to her room, Lance followed her, but she told him to stay out. She told him that they were going to the beach later on, and he said that he'd get there before she did. He left early and brought a beach blanket and a beach umbrella with him. Then he found a spot close to the sun and placed the things there. Then Kitty arrived and he led her to the area he set up.

"Wow, this is like great Lance." She said.

"Want me to rub some sun screen on your back?"

"Sure, go ahead." Then Lance put some sun screen on his hands and rubbed it on Kitty's back. Meanwhile on the other side of the beach.

"Nothing beats a day at the beach." Fred said, while the Brotherhood were enjoying their day.

"Too bad Lance isn't around." Todd said as he was spitting his slime into some balloons.

"Hey, X-geeks at twelve o'clock." Pietro said.

"Let's slime them." Todd added as he picked up some balloons. The three of them spotted Jean and Rogue doing some sun bathing.

"Perfect targets." Fred said. Then he threw two balloons at them and the two girls were covered in slime. Lance spotted the sliming.

"Oh dear God no!" Lance thought. "Why did they have to come here?" Then they went over to the guys and each one tossed a balloon that made a direct hit to Scott, Kurt, and Evan. Then they went over to Jean and Rogue, who were washing the slime off of them.

"I can't believe they decided to come here on this day." Jean said.

"And I bet I know who told them we were coming here." Scott said as he looked at Lance. Then the Brotherhood looked at Kitty, who was sunbathing.

"Look at her, just lying around expecting nothing." Pietro said.

"It would be a shame if someone disturbed her." Fred said. Then they all smiled and tossed three balloons at her. Lance spotted them doing it. So he jumped in the way of the balloons and was covered in slime. Kitty got up and gave Lance a towel.

"Thanks." She said.

"Hey, it's my job." Lance answered as he towelled off. The other three Brotherhood members looked in shock.

"This is bad." Todd said.

"Lance is gonna kill us." Fred said.

"We'd better get out of here." Pietro said and the three of them ran off. Then Scott and the other slimed X-men came up to Lance.

"Guess what Lance, we made a deal and you broke it, you're out of here." Scott said.

"What, I had nothing to do with it!" Lance said as he finished getting all the slime off of him.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose they had no idea we were coming here and it happened by accident." Jean said.

"I'm not responsible for everything they do!"

"Forget it." Scott said. "I expect you to go now."

"Wait a minute." Kitty snapped. "Lance told me he didn't know what his pals were gonna do today. The sliming thing was beyond his control."

"How about this." Rogue said. "The six of us will vote on this. All in favour of getting rid of Lance." Then everyone but Kitty raised their hands. Lance ran off and Kitty followed him. She found him by his jeep.

"Lance, don't go!" She called out.

"I know when I'm not wanted." Lance said.

"But I want you to stay, even when you're not being my servant." Lance stopped and turned toward Kitty. Then she continued. "Lance, this has been one of the best days of my life. And even if you aren't being my servant, I still want you around the mansion. Please stay?"

"I'm sorry." Lance said. "But the others need me. Without me, who knows what they'll do to you. But this has been one of the best days of my life." Then Lance and Kitty kissed each other, and after that Lance took off in his jeep and Kitty just stood there, hoping that one day he will stay at the mansion.

The End.


End file.
